


Kvapas (Scent)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Samone (Consciousness) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal contemplates the scent that is Special Agent Will Graham...Alpha!Hannibal x Omega!Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kvapas (Scent)

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me guys, this is my first Hannigram fic as well as my first Omegaverse fic!
> 
> The title is from the Lithuanian word for scent (I thought it seemed fitting as Hannibal is Lithuanian/American in the books)
> 
> My amazing friend thetuxedos has done this gorgeous companion piece to Kvapas, enjoy! (http://thetuxedos.tumblr.com/post/78246919129/another-painting-for-the-heart-and-the-brain-to)

Hannibal Lecter had an extraordinary sense of smell, surpassing even the abilities of his fellow Alphas. There were so many different scents that he could pick up; from the sweet decay of disease to the icy sting of pure fear.

There was one scent however that Hannibal prized above all others – that of Special Agent Will Graham. The younger man used Beta scented body wash which kept him off the radar and ensured that he could continue working for the FBI.

But he wasn't fooling Hannibal, who could smell under the harsh synthetic odour Will's true scent...that of a lush Omega in his prime. The clean scent of his flesh held spicy earthy notes that made the Alpha's head swim if he got too close.

He had to keep his distance as not to frighten the already unstable Omega by making it known that he was wise to his secret. Surely Will must have picked up on his own Alpha scent and it wouldn't surprise him if a lot of the younger man's behaviour around him stemmed from the fact of what he was.

And yet he had never mated; but since Will Graham had entered his life, he had been reconsidering that...

Hannibal often found himself wondering what it would be like if Will came off those awful hormone blockers that held back his heats to further cement his charade as a Beta. Would that ambrosial scent be strengthened by the onset of a heat or would it take on a whole new dimension with the addition of arousal and the signals that his body was ripe for the taking?

***

Will Graham, like most Omegas, had a sense of smell that surpassed Betas. Alphas and Omegas could tell what a person was by their scent whilst Betas could not.

Unfortunately, the FBI was crawling with Alphas that would be able to pick up an Omega's scent in a heartbeat. This didn't concern Will who, with the use of heat blockers and a special bodywash, had been impersonating a Beta since he had discovered he was an Omega in his late teens.

And whilst he had gotten used to the various Alpha scents he encountered day to day; Jack, Beverley, Alana...it was Dr Hannibal Lecter's that Will could not get out of his head. The scent underneath the expensive cologne was rich, smoky and almost bitter, like artisan coffee or dark chocolate.

Hannibal was in no doubt a superior Alpha; cultured, intelligent, handsome, strong, physically fit...the perfect embodiment of everything that Alphas were meant to be.

Will had never considered choosing a mate until the older man walked into his life, content with being on his own.

He had been defensive at first, finding Hannibal's directness when it came to Will's mental stability overwhelming for someone who disliked eye contact or interaction. But over the last few months a friendship had formed where Hannibal had become Will's anchor, tethering him to the ground when he could quite easily break apart.

However that friendship had started to develop into something else the more Will thought about the fact that the simple fact that biology was getting in the way...

***

As luck would have it, Hannibal didn't have to wait for long for the answer to his question.

Will came to his office for their usual appointment one afternoon and before Hannibal had even opened the door, he was hit with a wave of what was undeniably Will's scent, stronger than it had ever been before and with the beginnings of something different, something new...

Opening the door he found Will leant against the wall, soaked in sweat and trembling, the heady heat pheromones rolling off him in waves.

The younger man took a deep breath and all but moaned as he inhaled Hannibal's scent. He could feel a rush through his veins as the smell of a suitable mate increased the onset of the heat, to ensure he would be ready to accept the Alpha into his body, to be bred.

“Hannibal...” The older man's name came out as a choked gasp.

Looking up through his sweat damp curls, Will saw Hannibal at the door, his hand clasping at the door with white knuckles. As always he was impeccably dressed, the tall broad frame draped in a black three piece suit with a dark red shirt, but the wild look in his eyes as he stared at the shivering Omega gave away the animal instincts starting to surface.

“...you shouldn't have come here...” He warned, his jaw flexing. Already the Alpha could feel his body responding to the delectable creature in front of him and the heavenly smell that was currently filling his waiting room.

Despite there being snow on the ground outside, Will was soaked in sweat under the t-shirt and jacket he wore. Blue eyes held his gaze underneath the dark hair and full lips were parted as the Omega's breath came out in small pants.

“I had to...”  The rest of Will's statement was cut off by a whine and a cramping sensation in his stomach that forced him to bend forward in agony. Hannibal moved quickly, pulling him away from the wall and leading him to a nearby chair in his office, kicking the door shut.

“You hormone suppressants have failed...” The younger man was pushed to sit down, moaning as Hannibal pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead, damp curls sticking to his skin as liquid heat rapidly pooled in his belly.

“How did you know...?”

“I could smell you under that dreadful Beta body wash you insist on using.” The older man said, removing Will's jacket from his shoulders to try and get the Omega to cool down. Underneath, the white t-shirt was soaking, clinging to Will's lithe frame.

Humiliation and frustration caused tears to well in Will's eyes. He had always hated being an Omega, hence why he had so successfully pulled of being a Beta all these years. The hormone suppressants had been an almost constant presence since his first heat at 17, having no plans on being some Alpha's baby machine.

“I just...wanted to work...” Will's eyes squeezed shut as another wave caused him to double over.

Hannibal's nostrils flared as a different smell hit him and a low rumble sounded in his chest as he realised that Will was _wet_...

“Will, listen to me. I am an unmated Alpha, it was unwise for you to come to me in this state...” The older man could feel his usual restraint starting to fray under the barrage of _want_ and _need_ and Will being _so close..._

The brunette writhed on the chair, boxers damp from his arousal and uncomfortable under the burning gaze of the older man.

“That's why I came...” Will's curly head lowered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

When he had first caught the scent of Omega underneath the artificial Beta smell and cheap cologne, Hannibal hadn't been completely surprised, knowing that his instincts would never lead him astray; this just made his plan to have the empath even more interesting. He had remained unmated all these years due to his 'lifestyle', but Will...

Will could fit into his world perfectly.

Quickly rising from his crouching position by the chair, the Alpha drew to his full height and pulled the Omega to his feet. Running a hand through the damp curls, Hannibal pulled Will's head to one side, pressing his nose to the slender neck and took a deep breath, revelling in the heady scent coming from the young man's skin as liquid fire started filling his veins.

“I warn you now Will, after this you will be mine and _only_ mine...” The deep accented words stroked across the heated skin of his throat, husky with barely restrained desire. “I don't share.”

“Yours..always yours” Will breathed, gasping as Hannibal's fingers tightened in his hair before the older man sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of the Omega's neck, marking him as his own.

Hannibal felt Will's body tense as he marked him, the scent increasing tenfold and mixing with his own as he pulled his mouth away from Will's neck to claim his lips.

The kiss was hard, all consuming and tinged with the Omega's blood. A low rumble sounded from Hannibal's throat as Will clutched at him, blunt fingernails clawing at his broad shoulders through the expensive suit. Pushing his tongue into the willing mouth underneath him, the older Alpha wrapped one arm around the younger man and dragged him over to his desk.

Drawing the damp t-shirt over Will's head, Hannibal dropped it to the floor before lifting the Omega onto his desk, pushing him to lie on his back amongst the intricate drawings stacked up on the polished surface. Hannibal parted the legs hanging over the edge to stand between them, the low desk making it possible for him to catch the trembling hands and hold them above the curly dark head beneath him.

“How long have you wanted this?” He asked, punctuating his question with a drag of his tongue against the bite mark on Will's neck, causing the younger man to gasp and arch against him.

“Months...wanted you but didn't want you to know...what I was...”

“Ah but I did know, dear Will. I knew all along what you were...” Gripping both Will's hands in one of his own, the other moved down to the juncture of the Omega's thighs, his jeans damp and strained by his arousal.

Will whimpered as the hand made quick work of the zip on his jeans, relieving some of the pressure.

“Eyes on me Will...” Hannibal all but growled as his slipped his hand inside Will's boxers, bypassing his straining erection to favour the slickness trickling out of him behind it.

“Oh god!” The Omega gasped as a long finger slowly pushed inside him, his pupils blowing wide as he looked up at Hannibal. The Alpha had a light sheen of sweat forming at his temples, dampening the styled hair and causing strands to fall out of place.

“Such beauty...” Hannibal mused as he gently pushed his finger further into the tight wet heat before starting to draw it out again. “I have wanted to have you ever since I caught your scent underneath that appalling bodywash...”

“I've wanted...”

“What have you wanted Will?” The finger was joined by another and pushed into him again, causing the younger man's hips to jerk with the intrusion.

“Fuuck...” Will panted, digging his nails into his palms as the talented fingers brushed against his prostate. “You...wanted you ever since I first smelt you...”

A smile pulled at Hannibal's lips at the words as they stroked his Alpha ego. So Special Agent Graham had been fighting his urges for the older man?

Interesting...

The younger man whined as the fingers withdrew from him and the hand left his boxers.

“Keep your arms above your head and your eyes on me...”

Will did as he was told, his arms crossed at the wrist above his head and his eyes trained on Hannibal as the Alpha quickly removed his shoes and socks. He then hooked his fingers inside the waistband of Will's jeans and boxers, easing them both down his legs and off, leaving the Omega completely naked and trembling upon his desk.

“Stunning...” Hannibal mused as moved back to between Will's legs, trailing his fingers up the toned thighs and sharp hips.

Sinking to his knees, he parted Will's legs and inhaled. The _scent_ seeping from Will was heavenly. Hannibal could pick up everything going on within the younger man's body. The spice of pure Omega, the heady perfume of heat, the sharp tang of slick desire...

Leaning forward, he swiped his tongue along the Omega's entrance, causing Will's hips to fly off the desk at the sensation.

Delicious.

“Oh!”

Slowly pushing inside, another rush of the Omega's juices coated his tongue, the flavour of his chosen mate better than anything he had ever tasted. His culinary creations could not compare to the taste that was Will Graham.

Withdrawing, Hannibal licked his lips as he rose to his feet, quickly finding the younger man's feet hooked into the small of his back, pressing his clothed groin against Will's own. A small groan forced itself from his throat as the Omega moved his hips, desperate for contact.

“Patience dear Will...I'll give you what you need...” He was pleased that Will kept his arms above his head as Hannibal leant forward to capture the parted lips, the Omega's desire still evident on his tongue, his hands splayed out on the polished wood either side of Will's head. His Omega knew his place and he would reward him for it.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Hannibal drew to his full height and removed the suit jacket from his shoulders. As he unbuttoned the black waistcoat and claret coloured shirt, he look in the vision that was laid out on his desk.

The first thing he noticed was the wide blue eyes that stared back at him, framed with thick lashes and the pupils dilated in arousal. Will's face was angular, framed by the dark curled hair and a dusting of stubble across a square jawline and upper lip. His lips were full and currently red from the Alpha's kisses. He wasn't especially tall, but his body was toned and lithe, the flushed skin soft and smooth under Hannibal's fingers.

Sliding the waistcoat and shirt off and draping them on a nearby chair, Hannibal took another deep breath of Will's scent, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He could almost taste the other man's desire in the air.

Will couldn't take it any more, his body was thrumming with the cocktail of hormones swimming in his blood and relief seemed almost impossible. He moved his hips against Hannibal's trousers again, moaning at the hardness pressing against him through the expensive material.

“Please...let me move my arms...I need to touch you”

Hannibal's eyebrow rose as he placed his hands either side of Will's thighs and nodded his approval. As much as he wanted to continue to restrain his Omega, he knew touching was important, especially before the initial consummation. It was obvious the Omega was desperate to touch his Alpha, fingers twitching against his palms.

And he couldn't deny his dear Will, not when he was such a delicious sight...

Slowly, the Omega moved his arms from above his head, leaning up on an elbow to brush his fingertips against Hannibal's bicep, earning a slight shudder under his touch.

There was no question that Hannibal was incredibly handsome, with high sharp cheekbones and pursed bow-shaped lips. His frame was broad and sinewy, the muscles hard and defined and with sparse dark hair across his chest.

Feeling bolder, the fingers slowly edged up across the broad shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling the older man in for another kiss.

And right now, as Will poured all his want and need into the kiss, Hannibal was clinging onto the last strands of his control, the animal instincts rapidly bubbling to the cultured and refined surface. He returned the Omega's kiss, his head swimming from the scent as Will's hands seemed to touch every inch of him at once.

Eventually the need for oxygen forced him to break apart from the younger man.

“Unhook your legs Will, otherwise I cannot undress...”

Will did as he was told, releasing the narrow hips from his vice like grip, taking in the piercing maroon eyes that remained on him. There was a sheen of sweat along Hannibal's skin, Will watched a bead start at his temple, trickle down his jaw and along the elegant column of the Alpha's neck.

As Hannibal moved to drape his remaining clothes on the chair, he turned to face Will and stood still for a moment as the Omega took in his physique. The animal in him almost purring in pleasure at the mixture of arousal and fear in those blue eyes.

Will bit his lip. Scent aside, it was very obvious that Hannibal was an Alpha.

Standing by the desk once more, Hannibal slowly lifted Will's legs to rest on his shoulders, trailing his fingers down the trembling calves and thighs before splaying his hands across the muscular buttocks, squeezing them.

“Hannibal, please...”

“You beg so beautifully Will, but what is it you want?” The Omega shivered at the predatory smile on his Alpha's chiselled features, his fingers flexing against the dark wood of the desk.

“I want you to knot me, make me yours...”

“I fully intend to.”

Parting the firm globes Hannibal guided himself into Will with little resistance, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he moved forward, sinking inch by inch into the wet heat.

Will all but wailed as he felt Hannibal's cock starting to fill him, reaching places he had never been able to get to himself. The Alpha let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, buried to the hilt inside the delectable creature underneath him

Hannibal licked his lips, tasting the sweat beading there as he held still for a moment. Will mewled and tried to move his hips against the dark haired man's, desperate for friction.

“Please! _Move_!” He sobbed.

Muscles straining, the Alpha almost withdrew completely before slamming back into the willing body, causing the young brunette to cry out, arching his back and bearing his neck in submission.

Leaning forward, the Alpha sucked against the wound he had created on the unblemished skin underneath, drawing blood from it once again. He fully intended to make the mark last for as long as possible, so everyone knew Will Graham was _his_.

Hannibal groaned as he felt Will's fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulders, the blunt crescents catching the muscles as he moved. Gone was his genteel exterior, leaving the raw carnal behaviour underneath...

_Minematebreedknotsofuckinggood..._

Bearing his teeth, the Alpha started to move harder, faster, the thick head of his cock bumping against Will's cervix, causing the Omega to cry out, angling himself to take the other man into him as deep as possible.

Will felt his back sliding on the polished surface of the desk as Hannibal's movements jolted his whole body. Hooking his feet just above the other man's buttocks, he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, nosing the sweat soaked hair behind his ear and breathing in his Alpha's scent

At this moment he was a creature of pure sensation. The feel of Hannibal above him, within him, around him...the smell of the other man's skin...the taste of the Alpha's kiss mixed with his blood from the bite...

It was all too much, but he never wanted it to stop.

The world around him had all but disappeared, save for his mate and the instinct to be bred, to be filled with his Alpha's seed and bear him strong healthy children.

He parted his lips in a drawn out gasp as he felt the head of Hannibal's cock start to swell inside him, signalling the Alpha's impending orgasm. His own was close, the muscles around Hannibal starting to flutter and his cock hard and leaking between them.

Hannibal pushed away the hand that slipped between them to touch Will's erection and replaced it with his own, stroking him in time with the thrusts. The tight embrace Will's body had him in was overwhelming, causing Hannibal's lips to part in a pant.

The delicious friction of the knot inside him and the fingers around him was all too much. A sharp cry broke in his throat as Will gasped through his orgasm, spilling between them and onto Hannibal's hand as the Alpha's body started to shake.

The knot inside caused Will to stretch almost to the point of pain as his tender insides were painted with Hannibal's white hot seed, sealing him inside the younger man.

Knotting could last anywhere between five and twenty minutes, depending on the Alpha. In that time Hannibal would have smaller orgasms every few minutes, releasing more seed into Will's body as nature's way of ensuring he impregnated his mate.

With Will's limbs still wrapped round him, Hannibal took a moment to catch his breath before pushing his arms off the desk and wrapping them under the Omega's legs. Moving a few steps to the side, he found his large leather chair by the desk and sat down, Will sat in his lap.

“I believe this will be more comfortable for you.” He said, his deep accented voice huskier and more pronounced from the exertion of their coupling.

“Much better, thank you.” Will murmured, his head on the broad shoulder as a large warm hand stroked up his back.

Hannibal felt Will's heartbeat slowly return to normal against him, warm breath against his neck and their mixed scents thick in the air.

“I will never see your office in the same way again...”

A soft chuckle rumbled in the chest pressed against Will's own, the Alpha pressing a kiss to the damp curls at his temple.

“Your heat will most likely last between 5 and 7 days...” Hannibal said, running a hand through his hair in a half hearted attempt to straighten it again. “and I fully intend using a bed for during the remainder of your heat...I am not a young man...”

“You could have fooled me.” Will drew up tall and smiled, shifting his hips slightly, causing the Alpha to moan at the contact around his still hard cock.

“Impudent pup...” He said between clenched teeth, punctuating the statement with a hiss as he came again inside the lush creature in his lap, a whimper coming from Will at the rush of warmth within his belly.

Reaching towards him, Hannibal wrapped a hand around Will's throat. Will instantly submitted to his Alpha, arching his back to expose his throat more. Pressing his lips to just behind the Omega's ear, he nipped at the skin, whispering against it. “I will have to punish you for that dear Will.”

“I look forward to it...Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
